The White Eidolon
by xehta13
Summary: Hilbert was destined to become the hero of the Unova region and obtain the mighty Reshiram. Having long defeated N and Ghetsis, he must face against a new threat, a criminal organization who's goal is to combine Reshiram and Zekrom back together and use the power of their old form. Along with his trusted team, he needs to protect his Reshiram, Shira, from ever falling into their ha
1. The White Eidolon

The skies were dark and thunders roared. The setting was up on top of a large mountaintop where a castle stood. And on top of that castle was temple, broken down by the even larger castle that's behind it. This castle was very large, twice as large in height compared to the other one as well as 5 times longer in width, maybe even longer. Inside that large castle, we will be starting the story inside a room, filled with toys for small children. Train sets, a basketball, and even a quarter pipe was inside. Inside was a young boy, who was just tossing a small block with an N on the side deep in thought. He had red and black shoes, a hat with black visor and red on front with white on back and a black poke ball symbol on front, black pants, jacket that is light blue with a deeper blue on the wrists and upper chest, and a blue and black sling bag. His name was Hilbert, and he was a pokemon trainer. He was inside N's castle, a man who he had run into during his journey many times. Each time, Hilbert learns a bit more about him. He remembered almost every word N had said to him, even if N talked faster than most people.

_"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."_

"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?"

"First, I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world."

"You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future... I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me!

"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill! Hilbert, do you have a dream of your own?"

"You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!"

"They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete... And they hurt each others' Pokémon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful? Whatever... I'm going to talk to your Pokémon. I've been living with Pokémon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people. ...Because Pokémon never tell lies."

"My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokémon used by foolish Trainers. You understand. Pokémon are not just tools for people to use! As a result... Pokémon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokémon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little."

"What do you think, Hilbert? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world? Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so. A world for Pokémon alone... It's finally going to be a reality. If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well! That's right! When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us! Well, what will you do? My prediction... If the future that I see is true, you will meet Reshiram. The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly... Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world? If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for Reshiram I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone"

"N...you show so much potential. If only you know just how much of a bond trainers have with their pokemon" Hilbert muttered out. He sighed as he stood up, just as the door was knocked. It opened up and two girls came inside. One had yellow hair while the other had violet. They bowed to him slightly.

"I am Concordia" the blonde one greeted, "I give peace and comfort to N"

"And I am Anthea" the violet hair one greeted, "Come, our lord is waiting for you upstairs" Hilbert stood up and followed the women down the hallway and up the stairs. He sighed, placing his hands in his jacket pocket. That's where he could feel it. The Light Stone he had gotten in Nacrene City inside Lenora's gym. To think that the stone was right where he went before, being displayed as well. Not even Team Plasma recognized it even when they had stole the head of the Dragonite skeleton. He gripped onto it tightly, hoping that the legendary Reshiram would be able to be summoned. But, would it even consider him a hero?

"We're here" Concordia said. Both the girls took him to a giant entryway, where Hilbert can just feel N waiting for him on the other side. He took a deep breath, releasing the stone from his hand as he went inside. But before he can entered, the sounds of footsteps echoed from the entrance. He took a step back, bit cautious as to who was coming. Out from the shadows, Hilbert knew who he was. He had faced him many times during his travels. That robe and that cocky smile, he knew of only one man that could do that. Ghetsis, a member of Team Plasma and one of the seven sages. His grin never left as he came face to face with Hilbert, who's hands clenched a bit from seeing the man.

"Ah Holder of the Light Stone, so glad that you can join us on this day of history" Ghetsis said.

"What is this about Ghetsis?" Hilbert spoke out, "What exactly is this castle?"

"The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change. The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need?"

"I must admit one thing Ghetsis. He does care so much about the pokemon in the world, but I know why he cares so much. It was all because of you. He never had witnessed any pokemon who had a great bond with their trainers. He never saw just how much we cared for one another. If he could've just seen that, this could've been avoided" Ghetsis only laughed at those accusations Hilbert had made toward him.

"That is all according to my plan" he said, "We can seize people's minds and hearts We can bring into being the world that I-no, that Team Plasma-desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokémon, and we shall rule the powerless populace! I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end!" Ghetsis moved away from the entrance and extended his arms out toward it, "Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero! Go! Holder of the Light Stone! In this room, you can learn whether you, too, can be a hero!"

Hilbert glared over to him with anger in his eyes. But he just walked past him, giving him one more dirty look before he continued on. "Can't even remember my damn name? Old geezer" he muttered. The hallway was dark, but not dark enough for him to not see anything. He couldn't believe he found himself in this situation. All he wanted was to start a journey along with his two best friends, Cheren and Bianca. He never once thought he would fight against an organization along the way. But he was here and he needs to finish it. He looked up as a speck of light shined at the end. As he went to the exit, he was greeted by the sight of a long walkway, with a large area not more than a few feet in front of him. Around it was a small pool of water with pillars standing tall.

At the other side of the walkway, he can see him. The King of Team Plasma and one of the toughest rivals Hilbert has ever faced. He had a white and black hat, wore a white shirt over a black one with grayish pants and green boots. His hair was tea green, flowing in the wind as he sat patiently in the throne. His eyes opened up at the sight of Hilbert standing there with determination in his eyes. N, the one who the legendary dragon, Zekrom, had recognized as a hero, stood off his throne.

"What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power." N said as he walked toward Hilbert, "It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined."

"N...if only you can see just how much of a bond trainers have with their pokemon. Not every pokemon is suffering. Trainers and pokemon love each other. They respect for one another. Even people in Team Plasma wished they could stay with their pokemon, their friends. Don't you see that? We both make each other stronger"

"If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination! You came all this way to battle me... But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!" Hilbert's body tensed up. "But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridculous! You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people! Zekrom! Come to me!"

Not long when N spoke out, the wall behind N suddenly exploded and the mighty Zekrom flew through. It had shade of dark gray, with darker patches on various portions of its body. It had eyes that are white irises and red sclera and a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout, with its head sporting a plume tipped with light-blue coloration. At the base of its neck is a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also have such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of Zekrom's arms extenuate into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of Zekrom's waist is black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. Its knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. Zekrom's tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion.

It soured down the walkway, stopping behind N. It's tail started to spark up electricity before it let out a mighty roar, bolts of lightning shooting from its body and striking the water surrounding it, turning all of it into steam in an instant. Hilbert's body froze, seeing the mighty pokemon again before his eyes as it stood behind N. "This is going to be trouble" he muttered. Just as he thought it ended before it started, a tremor from his jacket caught his attention. He quickly dug inside it and pulled out the Light Stone, which was glowing brightly and beautifully. N stared in aw as the stone continued to shine.

"The Light Stone is..." N started to say, "I mean Reshiram is" The Light Stone floated off of Hilbert's hands, levitating high in the air. The stone became brighter and brighter, illuminating the room. It began spinning in the air, a bright veil of light surrounding it and expanding as it goes faster and faster. It formed a large ball of light as a creature began to take shape inside. It grew out in enormous size, it's white fur shining against it's light. Both N and Hilbert watched in amazement as the pokemon formed. Zekrom continued to stand behind its trainer, watching the creature in the light with intent. Reshiram was appearing.

It's snout was mammalian in appearance, most resembling something vulpine or even canine. Streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outward from the head was a long, voluminous wispy mane, the top of which formed a spike or small head-crest of some sort. The face was fringed with spiky features, with one small, pointed extension of it below the chin. Reshiram's neck was long and slender, with a collar-esque protrusion of fur or feathers seeming held in place by two somewhat glass-like neck-bands, with similar bands present on the "wrists" of its forelimbs. Its forelimbs were expansive, wing-like appendages or some unusual sort of wings themselves; the beginning portions of the limbs are slender and generally conventionally arm-like, but flare out into a more wing-like, feathered section farther on the limb, sporting four claws on the leading edge. On its chest was a feathered feature with the lower portion protruding outward to a point. Long feathers spread out from Reshiram's thighs, its feet with large claws-three in front, and the one in the back positioned at an angle somewhat like high heels. Its tail was a thick mass of a center-most plume and ribbon-like secondary extensions, surrounded by two large bands.

It opened it's shining blue eyes. The vast white pokemon extended its wings and planted it's feet on the ground, releasing a mighty roar of it's own that shook the room. It's tail began lightening up in flames. A burst of flames erupted around its body, nearly knocking Hilbert and N off their feet from the intense heat it was creating. The flames died down, and Hilbert was staring up at the second legendary pokemon as it stared down at him as well.

"Zekrom and Reshiram..." N spoke out, "They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize" Hilbert looked in amazement at the stunning pokemon in front of him. "Ah... I see. you really are a hero, too."

"Tell me...since you can speak with pokemon" Hilbert said, "What is Reshiram saying?"

"...'I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.' It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are" Hilbert smiled up to Reshiram, feeling very determined to live up to it's expectation. He wondered which pokemon he would choose for it, but figured out one way to decide. Grabbing all of his poke balls, he threw them in the air and released his team inside. His team consisted with Mateus, the Serperior, Simon, the Simipour, Lillil, the Lilligant, Noctis, the Zoroark, and Minna, the Mienshao. Hilbert had taught all of his pokemon how to speak humanly. It wasn't easy to do, but he was able to have all of them speak fluently.

Lillil blinked as she looked at her teammates. "Something happening? It's not normal that you bring us all out when it doesn't involve camping.

"Alright guys! Here's the thing!" Hilbert called to them, "Right now we might be facing our toughest pokemon yet. TOUGHEST. I couldn't decide on who to bring out to fight this pokemon, so I'm seeing who would want to be the first one to face it. Now, WHO WANTS TO?!" Everyone of his team looked up to the Reshiram. The legendary dragon let out a mighty roar as a small speck of flame puffed out of its mouth, sending shivers down their spines.

"Uuhh...I have a type disadvantage" Mateus said.

"Y-yeah same here" Lillil said.

"I just got my hair done" Simon said.

"My hair isn't fire proof" Noctis said.

"I can't kick that high" Minna said.

Hilbert nearly fell over. His whole team were making excuses to not fight. Mateus motioned the team to a huddle and started whispering to them.

"Okay, we all agree that Hilbert is at his peak of crazy" Mateus told them, "So...I think it's time for all of us to tell him that he's gone crazy!" Everyone in the huddle nodded in agreement, "So, I say we all tell him that there isn't a chance any of us would win and that he has gone insane. Ready?" The huddle broke and they all stared at Hilbert, all taking in breath. But just as the first word was about to be said, all but Mateus took a long step back.

"He'll do it!" they shouted out, pointing to the Serperior. Mateus gawked and nearly fell over at his companions sudden betrayal.

"Idiotic peasants" he muttered as he was forced to slither to the mighty dragon-type. He gulped as Reshiram stared him down.

"Mateus! You can do this!" Hilbert shouted. The serpent took a deep breath, his tail twitching a bit. "Mateus, start it off with Slam!"

"...How am I suppose to hurt it with that?!" Mateus shouted.

"Just...just use it on its head! Alright?!"

"Fine...my will is in your backpack" Mateus slithered in quick speed around the mighty dragon. He jerked toward it, wrapping around it's right leg and slithering up. The Reshiram wailed, trying to knock Mateus off. He showed that he wasn't easy to get rid of, going into the air and swinging his tail down on the dragon's head. Reshiram used one of it's legs to block the attack though, and knocked Mateus off the air. The Serperior yelped as he skidded across the ground. He got back up just able to dodge one of Reshiram's kicks. Hilbert bit his lower lip, Mateus slithering away for distance. "It didn't seem to have work Hilbert! Any more ideas?!"

"Try using the new move you learned. Go for Twister!" Mateus opened his mouth wide and fired a purple tornado at the might dragon, hitting it square in the chest, making it stumble back.

"Umm...try another Slam on the head!" Mateus rolled his eyes as he slithered around it again with amazing speed, slithering up it's leg again. Reshiram only stared at him as it let our a roar. Mateus went up and was able to connect with a Slam again, but it seemed like it barely felt anything from it. It spun around, throwing Mateus off. It roared loudly once again. A ball of fire started to build up above it. Hilbert took notice of the ball forming and gasped out to see how big it was getting. Reshiram was preparing for it's powerful move, Fusion Flare. "Mateus move!" The Serperior looked to him strangely before he spotted the ball of fire as well and started to nervously sweat.

"Uh oh" he muttered as he turned around and started to slither away from it. The dragon's face looked real upset as it made the ball even larger, throwing it near Mateus where it exploded in a big bang...completely missing him. Mateus panted out of fright as he saw just how much damage that once attack had done, a large black crater. He thanked the heavens that it had a bad aim at least. Reshiram was preparing for another Fusion Flare. Hilbert bit his lip as he saw it, but he did notice that charging the attack had given them an opening for an attack.

"Mateus! Reshiram left an opening! Quick use Giga Impact!" Mateus perked his head and looked at him surprisingly.

"I thought we agree to use it as a last resort!" he shouted out.

"Just do it!" Hilbert shouted back. Mateus sighed as he started charging at the mighty dragon. As he charged at it, his body got engulfed with powerful energy before he connected the attack into Reshiram's chest. It definitely felt the attack as it stumbled a bit. But it was able to stay at its feet and readies to fire the second Fusion Flare. Hilbert cussed silently to himself since he hoped the Giga Impact would stop it from charging the attack.

"Mateus! Move!" he shouted to him.

"I know! I know!" the Serperior said as he tried to move. Unfortunately, Mateus couldn't move since the move always tired him out every time he used it. Mateus braced for the powerful attack as the dragon brought down the attack straight down at him. Suddenly, the ball of flame dissipated and the area was surrounded in a shell of fog. N and his Zekrom's sight was cut off from the fight, leaving Hilbert and his team to be able to see the mighty Reshiram. Hilbert and Mateus readies for the next move it would do when it started...grinning. It seemed like it was clearing its throat.

"...Nice. You've passed the test o faith" a angelic voice spoke out. Hilbert and Mateus's ears twitched as they caught the sound and started to look around for the source. The Reshiram before them rolled its eyes and cleared it's throat again. Hilbert caught the sound and looked at it in amazement.

"Wait...did you talk to me?" he asked astonished.

"Yes...and before you ask, yes I can speak your language" it said. It was pretty clear judging by the tone of voice that the Reshiram was female.

"Wow...I never knew that" he told her. All of Hilbert's team stared at Reshiram with their mouths agape.

"Mmmm...I'm impressed" she spoke up, "Your pokemon have strong faith and trust in you...especially in the face of impossible odds"

"Well umm" Hilbert started, not sure what to say, "I'm very proud of my team. I trust them as much as they trust me"

"And trust me, there are times when we shouldn't trust him" Mateus said, letting out a chuckle.

"I see" Reshiram said, "but before I lend you my help...I'd have one last test for you and your team"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Hilbert asked.

"This...I hope you're ready" With that, Reshiram disappears in a huge plume of white smoke. Hilbert and his team stared, wondering what was going to happen as a final test. The smoke cleareda bit... and what appeared to be a person walks out. But this person didn't look human. In fact, the features closely resembled that of Reshiram. The mighty dragon that towered over them was now an anthro. She was a very sleek female with a shapely figure, very graceful and she had a large tuff of...

"CROTCH FUZZ!" Noctis shouted out suddenly, pointing to the tuff of fur around her crotch area. Everyone in Hilbert's team began laughing loudly, holding their guts as some of them toppled over. She scowled at them as she watches them laugh at her. Hilbert was groaning and rubbing his eyes at his team's behavior.

"...Quiet!" he shouted. The laughing died down, though Noctis was trying to hold in his, which was rewarded with a slap in the back of the head by Lillil. "Honestly guys. It's not worth laughing about" Shira looked at him impressing, surprised that he didn't laugh along with them.

"...so, now that I showed you some secrets of mine... what is your decision now?" she asked Hilbert.

"My decision?"

"Not many know that I can take such a form... most humans get strong opinions of it... so, trainer, what do you think of me now?" She extended her arms out, letting him have a good look at her form as her soft feathers blew beautifully in the light breeze. Hilbert looked her over twice before he got a smile on his face.

"Honestly...you look beautiful" he said chuckling. She gasped softly, not expecting that kind of answer. And smiled with a nod.

"Thank you...my name is Shira and I'd be glad to fight by your side in the next battle" And with that, Shira turned back into her original form. Hilbert smiled broadly at her, reaching into his bag and pulled out a poke ball.

"I'm Hilbert and I'm very honored to have you as a part of my team" he said and tossed the ball at her. Shira gets sucked into the ball in a flash of red light, the ball not moving once as it clicked. Hilbert couldn't stop his smiling as he picked up Shira's ball from the ground. The mighty dragon of legend, in his very hand. The dust had finally cleared and N was waving in front of his face to keep it clear from it. Zekrom stood at the same spot just like before, looking down at Hilbert, knowing that he was successful at obtaining its counterpart. N believed this as well, smiling big as Hilbert's gaze showed him determination to finish this fight.

"Ah...I see" N said, "Reshiram, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side" He took a good look at Hilbert's team. "Your pokemon don't seem to injured in the fight. Good, because there is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent."

"Yeah well, my team is more than enough to beat you N. I will stop you if it's the last thing I do"

"Ah, but in order for you to stop me, you must beat me in what would be the fiercest battle in the Unova region. Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!"

The battle is about to begin


	2. White Destiny

Hilbert threw the pokeball up high and in a bright light. Shira appeared. In her regular form, she stood up tall. She pauses as she stared at the Zekrom before her and oddly enough she gave Hilbert the impression that she was somewhat uneasy. The Black Dragon smirked as it looked over to Shira. Looks like it didn't saw her as much as a threat. Hilbert took notice of Shira's expression and is getting a bit worried.

"Shira? Is something wrong?" he asked her. Speaking low enough for him to hear, she whispered.

"Her….I know this Zekrom…..she's stronger than I am" she told him. Hilbert's body tensed up hearing that.

"I thought you two were equally matched like the legend said"

"Yeah….she actually beat me… well….nearly if it wasn't for the fact that the land got destroyed long time ago"

"So she's stronger huh?" he smiled up to her, "Oh don't you worry. With my help you will defeat it….I mean her". He remembered that Shira referred the Zekrom as a female. The White Dragon narrowed her eyes a little, not seemed convinced.

"I sure hope you're right" she said. N's smile had never left his face. The fight that he had predicted was about to begin. The battle between the two powerful dragons was about to unfold once again.

"We'll finall see who's stronger. Who's the real hero of the Unova region" he said, "Zekrom use Zen Headbutt!" Zekrom smirked broadly, lowering her head before she started charging at Shira.

"Shira, fly to dodge!" Hilbert shouted.

"Huh?" Shira said before snapping back into reality, "Oh right!" She leapt up high, taking flight and barely avoiding the attack. Just seeing their movement, it was obvious that Shira was a lot slower than Zekrom. The Black Dragon only smirked more. She made a very sharp, very impressive, u-turn and hits the Zen Headbutt attack across Shira's back. Her eyes got wide as she gets hit by the intense impact. She crashed into the ground, a horrible cracking sound can be heard by all. Hilbert winced as though he felt the impact himself.

"Shira!" he shouted with worried. Zekrom floated down in front of her trainer N.

"Battles already over" N said, "I expected more from the great Reshiram". Hilbert glared at him a bit before Shira slowly picked herself up, using her wing-claws for support. She gritted her teeth as she fights through the pain on her spine. He sighed in relief seeing how it wasn't anything worst.

"That's it Shira!" Hilbert shouted out as he tries to think of a plan, "Go for a Dragonbreath!"

"Right" Shira replied. She lets out a mighty roar and then lets out a huge fiery breath at Zekrom.

"Zekrom! Light Screen!" N shouted out. Zekrom's eyes glowed as a barrier formed in front of her, the attack colliding with it and cutting that attack's power. Shira roared loudly. With a blast of flame coming from her mouth she fires a second Dragonbreath. Although the screen was doing its job, the attack was only cut by half and was still causing damage to Zekrom. Hilbert noticed how Shira didn't seem to be very strategic in a fight. Her special attacks were very powerful, but she just needs to learn exactly how to take advantage of it. Zekrom winced as she was continuously attacked with Dragonbreath. She roars out and moves away from the attack, charging at Shira with another Zen Headbutt.

"Shira use Reflect!" Hilbert shouted. Shira swept one wing in front of her, creating a shimmering barrier with it and braces herself. The powerful attack collided, the power cut down thanks to Reflect. Zekrom stumbled back. God that barrier was tough. The impact had left her dazed and groggy. Shira stumbled back and staggers a bit, gritting her teeth. Much like Light Screen, the barrier only cut the power of the attack, not prevent it.

"Shira quick use Dragonbreath again!" The Reshiram jumped up high, shooting the blast straight down at Zekrom. The attack made contact across her chest, making her roar out in pain and be knocked back. Both dragons growled at each other and charged forward, their arms colliding and causing spark by just their power alone. They growled louder, trying to push the other back. Zekrom showed just how much of a power difference Shira was to her by pushing her away and making her crash into a pillar. Shira stood up, but quickly took flight at Zekrom was trying to ram her with another Zen Headbutt.

"Zekrom, take this battle to the skies!" N ordered. Zekrom spreads her wings and flew up after Shira. Showing so much speed, she smacks the Reshiram across her head, knocking her back. Shira yelped and fired a Dragonbreath at her opponent, who dodged it with ease. She growled loudly in irritation.

"Calm down Shira! She wants to make you angry!" Hilbert shouted.

"R-right" she said and flew up high to dodge a Zen Headbutt attack.

"Shira try to stay away from her!" Hilbert shouted. Shira nodded and flew off and away.

"Don't let it get away Zekrom!" N ordered. Zekrom roared out and flew right after, slowly catching up to her. Shira dashed and weaved, but couldn't get Zekrom off her tail. Zekrom was showing much greater skills them her, and that made Hilbert nervous.

"Come on Hilbert. Think" he thought to himself. Shira halted her movement in the air, Zekrom flying past by surprise, and flies back. She roared loudly as she launches another Dragonbreath at her.

"Zekrom use Light Screen and then use Zen Headbutt! Use the barrier!" N shouted out. Zekrom summoned up another force field, which the Dragonbreath attack collided. She charged toward Shira with the Zen Headbutt attack, using the Light Screen barrier to force her way through the attack. Hilbert realized what N was planning and tried to tell Shira to get away. But it was too late for the attack collided in the Reshiram's midsection, a loud sickening crack sounding out, making Hilbert wince from hearing it. Shira flew a long ways back and through a broken pillar and falling to the floor. She gasped out loudly, trying to regain her breath.

"Shira hold on!" Hilbert shouted, thinking as fast as he can. Almost everything about Zekrom was better than Shira except with special attacks. She was faster, stronger, more agile, and her defenses were amazing. But there was one thing she wasn't well trained at. He noticed it when she and Shira were in the air. If he could just expose that, maybe he can turn the tide of the battle. "Shira get up!" he shouted desperately. Shira groaned and coughed up blood as she slowly stood up to her feet. She was panting heavily from the battle and from the attack in her gut.

"Let's finish this Zekrom" N shouted, "Use Giga Impact!"

Zekrom floated up in the air as a massive amount of energy engulfs her body. She roared out loudly as she charges head on, slicing through the wind.

"Shira get ready!" Hilbert shouted. Not knowing what he got planned, Shira stood her ground, readying for his next command. Zekrom was coming closer and closer with her powerful attack. "Now Shira use your strongest attack!" he shouted. Shira roared loudly, her tail blazing up, a ball of fire forming over her and growing bigger. No sooner had the orb shot out and toward Zekrom. The thunder dragon gasped and tried to stop. But she was going to fast that is was too late and she got hit by Shira's powerful attack, Fusion Flare. Zekrom was pushed far back, bouncing across the ground hard. The Reshiram smirked proudly as she sees her toughest opponent groan in pain. Her attack was very powerful and with Zekrom going so fast towards it, the attack made even more damage. But, Shira was getting tired now. She was panting heavily from exhaustion and Hilbert could see that. N growled lowly.

"Woah! What move was that?!" Hilbert asked, never seeing it before.

"It's my greatest attack, Fusion Flare. Very powerful move that I am more glad of knowing" Shira said.

"You're not going to win Hilbert!" N shouted, "I won't have you destroy my dream! Zekrom use Fusion Bolt now!" Zekrom glared at Shira and roared, the ground shaking at her feet. Her body sparked up with electricity and her turbine tail spun loudly. Soon she formed a ball of lightning around her form and launched herself toward the tired Reshiram. Hilbert could just feel the attack as Zekrom went before his eyes.

"Shira move quick!" he shouted in desperation. Unfortunately, Shira felt so tired that she couldn't move fast enough. The attack made contact with her stomach and she screamed loudly in pain. Zekrom pushed her back against the wall, crashing her against it and flying back. Shira groaned in pain, hitting the floor and coughing up blood. Zekrom smirked and roared proudly.

"Shira hand in there!" Hilbert called out.

"Surrender Hilbert!" N shouted to him, "I don't want to hurt the legendary dragon even more. End this now and Reshiram's pain will end!" Hilbert clenched his teeth. The attack had so much power and Shira was still coughing up blood. What else can he do? He doesn't want to get Shira hurt anymore.

"….Fine N! You're right. I have no choice but to surrend-"

"No Hilbert!" Shira shouted. The trainer looked toward his companion, her body cracking with electricity from the impact. "You must not give up. You've came all this way from your home. You made it with your friends. You helped so many trainers on their journey. You can't give up on your ideals now. You've seen the truth behind pokemon battles. You can't surrender now." Hilbert can just see the determination in her eyes. She was willing to go through this to the end. Those eyes….he had always had them throughout this journey. He smiled broadly and looked over to N.

"You know what N? I-no-We will never give up! I came all this way to defeat you and Shira came to help me. We won't give up and nothing you say will change that!" N could see the fire burning in Hilbert's eyes.

"So you are going to keep doing the battle that has already been decided?" N asked.

"This isn't over yet N! As long as my pokemon is willing to keep fighting, I will also keep fighting. If they don't give up, I won't give up! You got that N?! Battles bring us together! Opens your eyes to the truth and relook into our ideals!"

"It's foolish to talk me out of this! I'll end this battle with one final blow! Fusion Bolt Zekrom!" Zekrom roared out, her turbine tail spinning again as her body sparked. Even though Hilbert was speaking honestly, he knew that one more of that attack could end this. He was planning when dust fall before his eyes. He blinked and looked up at the ceiling. It was filled with cracks from how intense the battle between these two legends was having.

"That's it!" Hilbert shouted, "Shira use Dragonbreath toward the ceiling!"

"What are you planning?!" N shouted. Shira looked up at and fired a Dragonbreath attack over Zekrom's head. The thunder dragon blinked at her confusingly, wondering if he trainer had gone insane. She then yelped as a piece of the now destroyed ceiling hit her head and then another hitting her shoulder. She was being bombarded by solid concrete which was slowing down her charging.

"Shira now charge your Fusion Flare quick!" Hilbert called. Shira roared loudly, her tail heating up as she charges her attack. Zekrom was beating away the falling debris when she noticed Shira was getting ready to attack. She growled loudly, roaring and charging her attack.

"Zekrom! Let's end this torture now! Use Fusion Bolt and finish it!" N shouted. Zekrom glared at Shira, her body turning into electricity before forming into a ball and launching toward Shira. The Reshiram roared at the top of her lungs and fires the fusion bolt straight at Zekrom, impacting the incoming Fusion Bolt and making a huge bang. Zekrom was seen flying out in the air, heavily damaged from Shira's attack. But her body was still sparking with electricity as she rammed herself against Shira. There's a sickening crunch as Zekrom's attack smashes into Shira's belly. Shira couldn't even make a sound as both her and Zekrom fell to the ground hard. Both dragons were laying on the ground motionless.

"Shira?! Shira! Get up! Come on!" Hilbert called out desperately.

"Zekrom you need to get up! Please get up!" N shouted desperately as well.

Shira's sight was nothing but darkness. She felt her body floating into this space of nothingness. She felt so weak and so very tired. "I failed?" she asked herself, "I failed the hero?" Just as she was about to drift further into darkness, she heard a voice. Not just a voice, HIS voice. She could hear Hilbert calling out to her. She focused on the voice and soon a small sign of light appeared. The light was growing brighter and brighter, engulfing her with its warmth. Shira's fingers twitched as she slowly got up to her knees. She was coughing a lot and to Hilbert's horror, she was coughing a lot of blood. Shira's injuries looked way worse than Zekrom, which showed as the black dragon slowly stood up, panting and looking down at her. Zekrom's body was covered in bruises and burn marks. What seemed like seconds felts like minutes as N smiled, believing her won. Her eyes suddenly shut tight at an intence pain and her body fell forward with a loud thud. Her body didn't move an inch as Shira stood on her own two feet.

"Zekrom?" N said. Hilbert watched in amazement. Zekrom had fallen over and Shira was the only one standing. He smiled and smiled more as the thought went through his head.

"Ah right!" Hilbert yelled out, "Haha! Shira you did it!" Shira stood up, staring at the knocked out Zekrom before her. Part of her couldn't believe she managed to defeat her. N returned Zekrom to her pokeball with his head down. Could Hilbert be a better hero than he was? He looked up and glared at him, readying his next pokemon. Shira stood there for a while, turning a bit to look at Hilbert with a weak smile. Suddenly she dropped to her knees, coughing hard, and then to Hilbert's horror, coughed up a lot of blood.

"Shira?!" Hilbert called out and rushed to her side. He looked down on her body, finding a pool of blood forming around her form. Shira opened an eye, looking at him weakly. Hilbert dug into his pocket with haste and pulled out her pokeball. "Shira quick get in the ball! I'll try to win this as fast as I can! You'll be fine okay?" The mighty dragon coughed weakly.

"…Don't worry…I always knew….I'd make the sacrifice for the hero…j…just make it count…" Shira let out one last smiled before she lapsed into unconsciousness, her body still bleeding out. Hilbert returned her into her pokeball, clenching it as his eyes watered. N looked on with a sad expression.

"Let's make this battle quick Hilbert" he said, "The faster this ends, the faster Reshiram can get treatment". N may not believe that pokemon battles bring pokemon and trainers together, but he still cared deeply. Hilbert's team had been watching from the sidelines, not only amazed by the legendary battle, but also of worry for their new teammate.

"Poor Shira" Lillil said teary eyed. Mateus looked on and turned to his companions.

"Let's finish this battle" he said, "We must win this fight not only for Hilbert, but for Shira. She showed us that if we reach for it, we can achieve victory. Let's make her proud".

"Simons, you're up first" Hilbert said. The Simipour ran up to the battle field, readying for the fight.

"I won't let you down Hilbert!" he said. N took a deep breath and threw in his next pokemon, continuing the epic battle.


	3. White Results

Nurse Joy looked out the window worriedly to the top of the pokemon league. It has been a long time since the appearance of the castle. It was massive so it was easy to stop, especially when the earth quaked with it took hold of the league. She could just hear the battle that ensued after, even felt it. The Audinos beside her looked worried as well. The cries of battle had seized long ago, but the tension still remained. "Oh what's going on up there" Nurse Joy asked herself. Just then, the ring from the entrance sounded and rushing in was the trainer from before, Hilbert. Panting hard and running fast, he tripped over and landed hard on the front counter. Nurse Joy gasped out and rushed on over.

"Good heavens! Are you alright?!" she asked him. The young boy breathed heavily as he pushed a poke ball her way.

"Please...help her" he panted, "Help Shira!"

"Who's Shira? What happened?!"

"Please just save her. She's my Reshiram!"

=====

Hilbert was in the waiting room with his entire team, who were patched and bandaged for their injuries. Hilbert was watching on the light with a syringe symbol. Nurse Joy was currently operating on Shira. They couldn't bring her in the surgery room quickly with her size and as much as he hated to ask, he needed to get Shira to turn into her other form. Her original was to big and it would take longer for Nurse Joy to operate. It pained him to see Shira in so much pain, but luckily she was able to go into her humanoid form and the operation started immediately.

Lillil came to his side and stroked his arm. "She's going to be okay Hilbert. She's the Nurse Joy in the league, one of the finest"

"Yeah...I shouldn't worry" Hilbert said, "But I can't help but worry" Lillil nodded and gave his arm one of her famous gentle hugs. Whenever she gives them to someone, they seem to feel at ease. It was working as Hilbert took a deep breath. He shouldn't worry about this. He needed to give hope.

"Ow" Noctis said rubbing his shoulder. "Still hurts all over"

"Well you did suck the most" Mateus said.

"Why don't you say that again you overgrown Weedle?!"

"Fine. You suck the most" Mateus said. The two started yelling at each other, their faces pressed against each other. Simons was sitting in with his head bandaged up like his body. His eye twitched irritably as he fired a Water Gun at their faces, making them stop.

"Enough you two! This isn't the time!" he said. The two turned away from each other and huffed loudly. They knew he was right though. They can argue about this later. The lights above the operating room door dimmed, saying that the operating was over with a ding sound. Hilbert and the others looked at that before looking toward the door. Nurse Joy came out with her operating mask on and a pair of rubber gloves, covered in the blood of the Reshiram.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hilbert asked, running up to her.

"She suffered massive injuries. I think not even a Full Restore would be able to help her" Nurse Joy said, making Hilbert's arms fall to his sides, "Thankfully you brought her in just in time. Her wounds had been sustained". A bit of silence filled the room until cheers sounded from Hilbert and his team. "But I'm afraid that's all I can do". The wording caused Hilbert and his team to go silent again.

"What….what do you mean by that Nurse Joy?" Hilbert asked.

"I'll show you" she said, leading him inside. Hilbert followed her close behind after he told his team to remain where they were. He followed Nurse Joy closely, going inside a room with a large mirror on the other side of the door. Joy took him towards a mirror and flipped a switch. The mirror wasn't a mirror at all, but it was one of those one-way looking windows. What Hilbert saw made him almost puke. There was Shira in her humanized form, all bandaged up, with different machines connected to her body. A heartbeat monitor beeped at each breath she did, the oxygen mask around her muzzle made sure she stayed stable.

"I'm afraid the battle had damaged her body too much. She's in a coma Hilbert. I'm not sure how long until she wakes up or if she will ever wake up again". Hilbert had a hand over his mouth, his eyes watering. She thought it was best to leave him alone for a while so she left the room. Hilbert leaned his forehead against the glass, the sound of Shira's heart monitor filling the room.

"The first battle you're in after hundreds of years….and you end up like this" Hilbert spoke to himself, fighting back his tears. The door creaked open and in comes Lillil, worried around her trainer when she saw Nurse Joy leave the room without him.

"Hilbert?" Lillil whispered but got his attention. She closed the door behind her and got to his side, looking through the glass and getting the same reaction as he did. "So…is she…?"

"Shira's battle had left her in a coma" Hilbert said, "She doesn't know when she'll wake up….or if she ever will". The grass-type held onto her trainer's hand tenderly.

"She'll wake up" she said, "Shira's tougher than she looks"

"…Her battle" Hilbert said, looking to her, "If I would've been more careful she wouldn't be like this"

"If you had, she might be in an even worse state and we would've lost" Lillil said, "You're an amazing trainer Hilbert. You fought well with Shira even if it was your first time using her. From what Shira said, Zekrom was far stronger than her. She was able to win it for you Hilbert" Lillil noticed the lack of change in Hilbert's expression, so she gave him her well known hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tightly. He looked to her and pets her head. He doesn't know why, but Lillil's hugs could cheer up almost everyone, even for a little bit. A knock sounded at the door and Nurse Joy peaked her head in.

"Hilbert, there's people who want to meet you" she said.

"Alright Nurse Joy" Hilbert said before he looked at Shira's motionless body and left. When he got into the lobby, he was greeted by two familiar faces, Bianca and Cheren. Bianca was running around in a panic, muttering words he couldn't interpret. Cheren on the other hand was sitting in a booth, laying his head on his hands. "Hey guys" Hilbert called out. Bianca stopped in her pacing and turned to him.

"Hilbert thank goodness!" she called out and gave him a tight hug, nearly crushing him.

"Gah! To tight! To tight!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Bianca released her grip and dusted off his shoulders. "Came just a few moments ago. I could feel how intense your battle was all the way from Victory Road! Sorry I wasn't there to support you"

"You don't have to be there for me to know I have your support Bianca" Hilbert said. Cheren got up, cleaning his glasses a bit.

"So...how's Reshiram?" Cheren asked.

"Oh...Shira...is doing alright" Hilbert said as he looked to the ground.

"It's in a worst state than we thought isn't it?" Cheren asked. Hilbert looked to him right in the eyes.

"Shira's in a coma...please don't call her an it Cheren" he said.

"S-sorry" Cheren said, "Nurse Joy said anything?"

"She's in stable condition besides being in a coma. She doesn't know if she'll ever wake up though" Hilbert said. He tilted his hat down to hide his watery eyes.

"Hey...hey it's alright Hilbert" Bianca spoke out, "She's the dragon of legend after all. I know she's strong enough to pull through this"

"...Yeah...you're right" Hilbert said before he got a smack from Lillil, "Okay okay you said it first Lillil. It was just a bit easier now I'm not seeing her as she was" Lillil pouted before she 'smiled' and hugged him once more. "So how's Alder doing?" he asked Cheren.

"Alder is going to be alright" Cheren said, "He said he'll meet with us at the center later...though it's taking him a bit to long to get here it seems"

"Well, I need some air anyway. We could check up on him to see what's up" Hilbert said before turning to Lillil. "You watch over the others Lillil. I shouldn't be gone for long" The Lilligant gave him an adorable salute as he walked to the exit with his two best friends. But once Hilbert pulled open those doors, he and the others were suddenly blinded by flashing lights. The three yelped out and covered their eyes as the flashes continued. They were coming from camera photographers, all behind a group of reporters who were jamming their way to Hilbert and shoving their mics near his face. They were all shouting out questions and Hilbert was only able to catch a few of them.

"What are your plans now that you're officially champion?!"

"Any word about Team Plasma you like to share?!"

"Are there any signs of the trainer N after you defeated him?!"

"What is the status of your new Pokemon Reshiram?!"

"Gah this it to much!" Bianca screeched out, being shoved by the reporters. Cheren growled, his glasses getting nicked by those mics of theirs as he pulled out his pokeball.

"Emboar! Come and push them back!" he shouted as he threw the ball into the air and released his Emboar between them and the reporters. It spread out its arms and pushed back against them, giving Hilbert and the other enough space to turn around and opened the center's doors. Cheren quickly returned his pokemon back into its ball just as they shut the door behind him.

"Minna! Block the door!" Hilbert shouted. Without skipping a beat, the Meinshao jumped up from her seat and rushed to a couch. With a swift kick, she launched it to the door as the other rolled out of the way. The heavy furniture stuck in front of the door and blocked them from getting inside. Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca collapsed onto the ground. They clothes were wrinkled and slightly damaged from the 'assault' and Cheren's glasses were slightly tilted.

"That...was...intense" Bianca panted.

"Guess the trainer who caught a mighty dragon of legend and saved all of Unova would attract a lot of attention" Cheren panted.

"Geeze. You think?" Hilbert groaned and fell back.


	4. White Plead

Cheren sighed as he laid his head back against the desk. It has been a few hours, lasting to the next day and those reporters are still out there, shouting out questions for the new champion. Bianca was sitting a little ways away, fidgeting in her seat.

"Oohhh! Go away already!" she shouted, more towards the deaf ears of the reporters. She sighed irritably at all of them.

"It's not gonna help much" Cheren said, "They want to get the big story about the champion now. I'm just surprised they didn't burst open the doors"

"I'll say" spoke a deep voice from behind Cheren, making him yelp out loudly. Behind him was the former champion before N and Hilbert, Alden. After he saw who it was who startled him, Cheren held his chest and took deep breaths.

"Dammit Alder don't do that!" Cheren shouted, "Where did you come from anyway?!"

"I came in through the window" Alder said, "Need to take note that Audinos and brooms are a dangerous combination" he chuckled, rubbing at his rather sore head. Bianca stood up and hurried to them.

"Hey Alder!" she greeted him, "It's good to see you back on your feet so soon"

"I wasn't hurt that bad in my match with N" Alder said. "But enough of the casual talk, I'm here to check up on Hilbert"

"Hilbert" Cheren muttered looking to the side, "I'll go take you to him. But be careful with your words about the fight. It really was a harsh battle for Reshiram and he barely made it to the center before anything else bad happened to it". Alder assured him that he understood the situation as Cheren and Bianca lead him through the center and in front of the room Hilbert was in. The door opened, giving Alder a rather depressing look of the all mighty Reshiram. Shira was laying there, flat on her back as usual in her anthro form. Alder would've been amazed by this, but with how she looked, laying there with tubes coming off her body, he figure it wasn't the best time.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was Hilbert, crouched over as he watched over her. The sound was just the ringing of the heartbeat monitor as Alder entered the room. Mateus, who was laying there curled up by Hilbert's feet, looked up as he approached.

"Hey Hilbert" Alder said quietly, enough to catch his attention.

"Oh, hey Alder" Hilbert said, tilting his head up to him. "How are you injuries?"

"All healed up. Can't say the same about Reshiram can I?"

"Shira"

"What?"

"Her name is Shira" Hilbert looked back over to Shira, crouching further to her. Alder sighed, patting on his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine" Alder said. Hilbert looks up to him with a smile and nod. He looked down at Shira, rubbing at her arm. He has been hearing that through this whole ordeal. He was grateful for their concern though

"Hope she wakes up soon" he said.

"I do too. Not only because it would be a great thing, but I rather not wait here with the reporters any longer".

-

The center was still surrounded by reporters. Victory Road had to be closed down due to the entrance being blocked by the mass numbers. Everything was hectic from where two figures were standing. They were on top of a cliff side, looking over the center and the reporters. They were wearing long black hooded cloaks that covered their eyes. One of them was a tall man with broad shoulders, his fingers curling as he grinded his teeth. His partner could only reach up to the man's chest, looking calmly at the scene before them.

"God dammit" the tall one growled, "Why don't we just go and take it right now?!"

"To many eyes on the target" the other said, "We need to keep ourselves in the shadows in order for our plan to be complete. We wouldn't want what happened with the other organizations happen to us as well"

"Those organizations were a bunch of rookies trying to act tough! Kids compare to what we are!"

"True, but we have our orders. The Master doesn't want any screw ups. We wait for his orders and that's all we're going to do". The taller man hissed under his breath. "Besides, we need to find that trainer who Zekrom has chosen. We need both of them in order for The Master's goal to be fulfilled. Until then, we wait here and watch the trainer's moves. When he starts to head out, we are to inform The Master". The tall one growled, but didn't said a thing after that. Both of them continued to watch the center, waiting for the hero's move.

-

It's been another three days since Alder came by. The reporters still hasn't given up trying to get an interview with the hero of Unova. They even used their vans as their tents so they wouldn't miss a thing. Hilbert continued to stay by Shira's side, taking care of her. Nurse Joy came in, carrying a bucket of water, a bottle of shampoo, a towel, and a wash cloth.

"Hey Nurse Joy" Hilbert said as he got up, "I'll leave you to Shira's bathing".

"Actually Hilbert, I have my hands tied on a lot of things right now. The trainers who passed Victory Road are having trouble getting inside to heal their pokemon"

"Yeah? What do you me to-"

"You'll have to give Resh-I mean Shira, her bath. Sorry but I am extremely busy thanks to these reporters". Before Hilbert could say anything, Nurse Joy placed the bucket and supplies down and left in a hurry. Hilbert sighed as she looked to Shira and rubbed his head.

"Oh boy..." He mumbled. Hilbert had washed his pokemon before, but Shira's body was more human than pokemon. He took the bucket and the supplies and stood next to her. He watched her breathe, her chest rising and falling. He blushed a bit more as he hesitated.

"Just do it Hilbert" Mateus, who had curled up next to Hilbert through it all, "She is your pokemon now after all"

"Right" Hilbert sighed as he poured the shampoo into the bucket. He dipped the wash cloth in the bucket and started to clean her up. He blushed through it all, having to wash her breasts in order to make her fully clean. He took a deep breath, his face all crimson from that experience. He dropped the cloth into the bucket and picked up the towel, drying off her fur. After that was done, he grabbed the brush in his bag and began to brush her fur neatly.

"Please wake up Shira" he whispered to her.

-

Shira opened up her eyes and noticed that everything around her was just black. She was floating in mid air and she couldn't move her body. She felt weak. She felt so sleepy. She groaned a bit as she tried to move her fingers. All she could do though was make it twitch a bit.

"Wh-where am I?" she spoke weakly, "What...? Zekrom...? How...? Hilbert? Hilbert where are you?" Her eyed closed slowly, only thing she could hear was a very light whisper that she couldn't understand.

"Pl...wa...ira"


	5. Preview

Nurse Joy was typing at a fast pace on the hospital computer in her office. It's become very frantic with all these reporters trying to come in while the trainers that came out of victory road need to come in. Some of the trainers heard about the legendary dragon being at the center and all of them tries to have a peak at it. The two Audinos by the door of the room held up well in keeping those trainers out. But, sadly with all these reporters and trainers, the center's small building is becoming overcrowded and it's getting hard to get to the areas she needs to go. Nurse Joy was currently talking up with the Nurse Joy at Castellia City.

"We're having major problems with the crowd over here Joy" VR Joy said.

"I've seen the news" CC Joy spoke, "I'm surprise they haven't torn the place down trying to get inside"

"The trainers here aren't any better. The Audinos are becoming tired from lack of sleep. I'm afraid that due to the size of the center, we might have to relocate to a bigger one, maybe with a much tighter security."

"Well, you can relocate the Reshiram over to my center. We can place it at a higher floor so reporters can't try to sneak a peak and I have lots more Audinos around"

"Really? That sounds like a great idea. How soon can you bring a chopper?"

"As soon as possible. I'm just glad that it can change into a much smaller form. I wouldn't had believed you if you didn't sent the photos"

"Alright, I'll tell its trainer about the plan. Hopefully this good news will help lift his spirits". And with that, the Joys said their goodbyes and the computer was turned off. She exited out of her office to tend to the other pokemon, and to help push back the trespassers.

Just as the lights turned off though, the ventilation shaft opened quietly. Out from the shadows of the vents, a pokemon, not native in Unova, came out. It was the pokemon, Spinarak, coming down using its web and landing on top of Nurse Joy's desk. It crawled on over, its eyes glowing an eerie blue as it's little legs switched on the computer and waits for it to load.

Over the hill, the smaller cloaked man sat on the grass, his own eyes glowing the same blue under the shadows of his hoodie. His partner was standing behind him, arms cross. One could easily tell he was agitated without needing to look at his shrouded face.

"Okay, I am in" the shorter man said, making motioned with his hands, as if he was typing on a keyboard. The Spinarak inside the office was following the movement of the cloaked man. It was hacking into the computer, trying to get past the security system. It wasn't the bug pokemon that was doing it, oh no. It was the man. He had went inside the mind of the Spinarak and was controlling it. He typed through the keyboard quickly, even with the small size of the bug.

"How long is it gonna take?" asked the man's partner.

"It's the center of the pokemon league you imbecile. It has a much tighter security"

"Well then hurry it up!"

"Stop talking then"

Inside, Nurse Joy was walking between the rooms, checking on the pokemon and writing on her clipboard. That was, until she ran out of ink.

"Oh darnit" she said as she looked around for any Audinos. They seemed to be busy with the other pokemon as well as keeping the reporters and trainers at bay. Oh well, they were at her office anyway. She could get it herself. She went on toward it, the man typing frantically to break the password. The man can hear the steps as she came closer, making him work even faster.

"Got it" the man said, opening up the recent files. Looking through in a hurry, he spotted the schedule to transfer the Reshiram to another city. Nurse Joy was fumbling through her keys, looking for the one to unlock her office. She unlocks the door with a click and comes right in. She went around her desks and pulled out a pen from the drawer as she noticed her computer was on.

"Strange, I could've sworn I turned this off" she said as the Spinarak climbed back through the vents. The Spinarak crawled out of the building and up the hill where the men had stayed. The shorter man lowered his hand so it can crawl up its arm.

"You did well" he said as he pulled out a pokeball and returned it in a red light. "They plan on transporting the Reshiram to another Pokemon Center"

"What? Where?!" the tall man shouted.

"Up in Castelia City. They'll be arriving in a few hours" The man said as he stood up, "I'm gonna take my bathroom break. Keep watch" As the man walked off, his partner growled with his toe tapping on the grass, fidgeting wildly.


End file.
